Wannabe Hero's of NevaWenther
by Jai1998
Summary: A story focused on our own characters (first of which you will meet) Ara. A wannabe hero stuck in her mother's shop dreaming of something bigger than herself. She finds something that sparks an unimaginable adventure giving her more meaning to life. Finally, she feels as though she is truly alive; that she is indeed a hero of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

I have a really long unpronounceable name that has a lot of title's that mean nothing here, yet. So let's just call me Lady Ara. I am not really a lady of anything that exists anymore, but I kept the title. Ara just feels empty without it. My birth town of CrowneHill fell years ago to NevaWhenther, where I currently make home remedies and potions in my mother's shop- apothecary. However, she never really liked that term.

It's not what I want to do. It has never been, but I am all that survives of my family bloodline. I feel that it's my responsibility continue running the shop, for her and the town. I would rather lead or become a hero to protect the city from trolls and goblin thieves or even fulfill my title's, yet I have no idea how to accomplish that. Perhaps by marrying a nobleman, not that anyone would have me.

My reputation is the worst even compared to the combination of the town fool and the town drunk. I might as well be the devil to the town folk. Something about being a witch just makes people want to stone you to death. Though this is not 300 years ago where my ancestors would have been hung. Fortunately, I have managed to convince them that I do not use any magic whatsoever in my potions. I am "allowed" to exist simply because the magic they curse saves their lives.

I lived alone making remedies from the age six to probably twenty-eight with no excitement and no thrill for life after I had lost my mother. I almost had nothing to live for, and maybe God had heard my suffering. Sending me life in the form of an elf. We have had elves here in town before but none like this extraordinary boy who walked into my mother's shop...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello and Welcome!" I said with greeting card level fake enthusiasm. "I don't believe I've seen you around town." A little boy stood before me holding onto a sprig chervil like a security blanket. His ears stood six inches out of his hair and his big yellow eyes stared up at me. He couldn't be more than five years old. His skin blushed turning from a raw yam colour to a scarlet. I was afraid if he stood there any longer he would begin crying. T.T

"Hey-hey sorry 'bout that." A very pale men slipped from a long aisle and swooped the young boy into his arms. "I guess we want whatever this is." He said with a big smile. The kid whispered into his ear, "He says he likes the smell."

"That-is chervil, and it- can be used for incense."

"Thank you." He smiled wide and after a beat he handed it to me.

"Is this it- Is this all?"

"Honestly I looked around and I'm a bit confused. Do you have anything for bed bugs?" He said slightly embarrassed. He turned a shade lighter than his son causing me to let out a slight chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look a bit more like your son now," I managed through giggles.

"Oh," he laughed and seemed somewhat relieved. "Yeah he looks a lot more like his mom, has my ears and eye though. I smiled in agreement, although his eyes were much narrower than his sons, giving him less of a look of innocence.

"Aisle four right next to the cold medicine," I gave him a doll like smile and then waved the chervil. Once again I was trapped with the kid starin' up at me while his dad was away down another aisle. I glanced down to the kid and caught him sticking a magical illusion into his vest.

I leaned on the counter smiling, "You know I really love butterflies. Did you know- butterfly wings are made up of tiny scales. That butterfly isn't even real it only last two days and is the cheapest magic available. It's not even worth it. If you put it back, I won't tell your dad. It'll be our secret." I felt a wave of triumph as the kid put it back on the shelf.

"It's pretty like you," The kid said in a hushed tone.

"Awe , you're quite the charmer. Here, this one lives much longer, but you have to promise to release him in three days. He probably has some love of his life to get back to."


End file.
